


All Of Me (Loves All Of You)

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: The Girl Who Is Mistaken For A Boy, And The Real Boy Who Loves Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Consensual Somnophilia, Couch Cuddles, Demigods, Demons, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Family Issues, Football, Goddesses, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Karma - Freeform, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Play, Meet the Family, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Piano Sex, Pool Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding Crop, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Sensation Play, Sex In A Cave, Sex in Front of the Fire, Sex in a Car, Sex in the ocean, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a Car, Slow Dancing, Snow, Vampires, Vibrators, Wax Play, Witches, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Soft blonde hair, a delicately petite figure and the gentlest voice. It was one of these things, perhaps, that drew Johnathan to Alexandria in the first place.He often wondered what that pale flesh would feel like underneath him, illuminated only by candles that left a sweet scent roaming in the air.~~~~~Lucy Smith has obsessed her classmate Johnathan Black for years. She had planned an endless future with him; deluding herself into believing that they were in love.This sick fantasy, however, is shattered when the source of her "love" confesses his unyielding emotions to Alexandria Laurens - a female class member who could be mistaken for a feminine male.Lucy would do anything to make Johnathan "see reason".Unfortunately for her, this love story is not about her.It was time the entitled brat understood she could only have so much in life before she was refused entirely, and that she cannot get everything in life by bullying those around her.





	1. A Confession

**Johnathan**

Johnathan stared at the black haired girl that sat beside him in class. Such pale smooth, pale skin. Such soft, raven hair. Her skinny body. Her blue eyes....

So beautiful.

He took out a piece of paper, and began writing on it.

 

_**Dear Alex,** _

_**Can you please meet me in the woods' clearing behind the sports equipment after school? I have to talk to you about something important.** _

_**\- Johnathan** _

 

He passed it to her table, and she glanced down as it was placed next to her arm. Making sure Mr. Evans was not looking, she opened it, and blushed when she read it. She, too, took out a piece of paper, and began writing on it. Once she was done, she passed it to him, and he opened it.

 

_**Dear Johnathan,** _

_**Of course I will meet you there. Nothing is wrong, is it?** _

_**\- Alex** _

 

He blushed, and placed the note in his pocket.

 

"- and so," Mr. Evans concluded, "the Black Hand Gang had, despite most being caught, murdered the Arch Duke of Austria - Hungary, causing World War One to begin," He turned to his class, and the bell rang. "Well," He said, "looks like we are done for the day! Be safe over the weekend, class!" The teenagers began filling out, and Johnathan made his way to the sports shed. He stood waiting for the female to arrive. She said she would, right?

He had been planning his confession to the female for months. It was simple. He had contacted the girl's mother, and gotten her father's permission.

 

_It was dark, and raining, like always in this small town as he walked to the place that could be his final, should he say the wrong thing, or act the wrong way._

_He was walking to Alex Comatose's house, knowing that she was out of town on a field trip. He remember the phone call was Alex's mother when he had called them._

* * *

 

_**"Hello? Comatose residence, this is Demona Comatose speaking."** _

_**"Hello, Mrs Comatose. My name is Johnathan Jefferson, I am one of Alex's classmates."** _

_**"Oh! Hello! How can I help you?"** _

_**"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something regarding Alex..?"** _

_**"Oh? Okay. Come over on Wednesday, okay?"** _

_**"Yes. Thank you, Mrs Comatose."** _

* * *

 

_He found himself before their black door._

_One knock._

_Two Knock._

_The door opened, and a Japanese woman that is six foot seven wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, black heeled boots, with long, black nails, long black hair, sickly pale skin, and bright blue eyes stood before him. Upon seeing him, she smiled, "You must be Johnathan!" She said, and he nodded, "Yes, ma'am," He replied, and she gushed, "So polite! Please, do come in!" He entered, and she led him to the kitchen, where a Greek man with black hair, sickly pale skin, and dark brown eyes sat, dressed in a suit, sitting at the table, reading the news paper. He looked up when he noticed wife enter the kitchen. His eyes snapping to Johnathan. "Who is this, Demona?" He questioned, his cold voice causing shivers that Johnathan pushed down._

_Mrs Comatose smiled at the man cheerfully. "This is Johnathan Jefferson, dear!" She said, "Remember? The one that called that I've been telling you about?" The man nodded, and placed his news paper down. "Have a seat, Johnathan," He said, and the boy sat. Demona prepared tea, and placed it down on the table. "So, Johnathan," Mr Comatose said, "what is it that brought you here today?" Johnathan took a deep breath. No going back now._

_"Well, Mrs and Mr Comatose," He said, "I would like to ask your permission to ask Alex to be in a romantic relationship with me," The two parents stopped. Finally, after moments of silence, Mr Comatose spoke up. "You are aware that Alex is our only child?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And yet, you came for express permission to 'ask her out' instead of just going ahead with it like others have tried?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"You would risk rejection, and possible murder, just to get permission to date our daughter?"_

_"I believe it better to have permission than to start the relationship without the parents' consent or knowledge, sir."_

_"I have a few questions for you, Jonathan."_

_"I understand, sir."_

_Mr Comatose sat up straight._

_"First: Are you attempting to start this relationship just because of her_ _appearance?"_

_"No. While I do admit that Alex is a very attractive female, she also has a very fun and likeable personality."_

_"Second: If/and/or when the two of you have sex, what would it be like?"_

_"Well, sir, it would depend on Alex. She would have to give consent, and we would, of course, use protection."_

_"Third: Does the fact that my daughter has not breasts throw you off at all?"_

_"No, sir. She is perfect the way she is."_

 

_Mr Comatose 'hmm'ed. "Alex loves picnics," He spoke up, "that is the best way to ask her to be your's." Johnathan smiled, "Is there anything she likes in it?" Demona spoke up, "Well, of course! She likes..."_

* * *

He had the whole picnic laid on top of a blanket.

 

Pickle, ham, and cheese sandwiches.

Soda.

Cakes.

Biscuits.

Chocolate.

Crisps.

Napkins.

 

There! Everything was perfect! Now all he needed was -

"Johnathan?" There she was! He stood up, and waved her over, "Just over here, Alex!" She walked over, and smiled when she saw the picnic. "Would you like to join me for a picnic?" He asked, although, he knew the answer. Alex smiled, and replied, "Yes, of course!" She sat beside him, and they happily ate. 

"So, Johnathan," She finally spoke up, "what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He smiled, and turned to face her, taking her cold, skinny hands into his.

"Alexandria Comatose," He said, "for the longest time, I have been...in love with you. Since the day I met you in the library. And I was wondering if you...would be...my girlfriend..?" Alex smiled, and said, "Yes, Johnathan, I will," He smiled, and took her face into his hands, kissing her. She kissed back, but then broke it when she started giggling. 

"What's so funny?" Johnathan asked, confused, and she replied, "Your mouth tastes like chocolate!" He chuckled, and held her until he walked her home.


	2. Lucy The Stalker Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to offend blondes. I, too, am blonde.

**(Lucy's Room)**

* * *

 

**Lucy**

If one were to enter Lucy Smith's room, their eyes would ache at the amount of bright colours decorating it.

Said girl was laying her bed, texting Rebecca, one of her classmates.

 

_**Lucy: Hey, Rebeca?** _

_**Rebecca: *Rebecca** _

_**Rebecca: And what?** _

_**Lucy: I need ur help! I have a plan 2 confess 2  Johnny!** _

_**Rebecca: *your *to *to** _

_**Rebecca: And besides, there's not point** _

_**Lucy: Y?** _

_**Rebecca: *Why? And he's with Alex** _

_**Lucy: WHAT?!** _

Lucy dropped her phone, and sat up. Her Johnny...was....with someone else? He was with THAT BREAST-LESS FREAK?! No! No! He was her's! He...he was just making her jealous! Yeah, that's it!

* * *

 

Deciding to make herself feel better, she drove to the shopping mall, and entered. Walking around, she saw Johnny-Boo and Ally-Freak in a book store, her showing him a book in another language. Scowling, she walked into the book, and got near enough so that she would not be seen, but she could hear them. 

"- very sad story," Ally-Freak was saying,"but trust me, mon amour, it is a lovely story." He laughed a little, and asked, "What does that mean?" She smiled at him, " 'My Love', that's what it means." He kissed her cheek. Lucy scowled, and grabbed the nearest book, then came out of hiding. "Johnny, Alex, hey!" She said, faking surprise to see them there. They both turned, Ally-Freak holding the book, Johnny-Boo's hand on her waist. "Oh, hello, Lucy," Ally-Freak said, "what are you doing here?" Lucy smiled. "I come here everyday!" She lied. _Yes! Now Johnny will think I'm super smart!_ However, unfortunately for her, Ally-Freak spoke up, "To buy books about teen pregnancy?" Lucy turned the book to look at the cover, and her face went red, then she dropped it, and stormed out.

* * *

**Johnathan's Point Of View**

I watched as Lucy Smith, a girl from my class, stormed out of the book store. I knew she had a crush on me, and was lying about coming in here everyday. How? Because, I, myself, come in here everyday before, and after school, and from seven in the morning to one in the afternoon every weekend. It was how I had first talked to Alex. She, too, was always coming here.

"I - I don't get it," Alex said, a cutely confused look on her face, "why did she storm out?" She looked to me for answers, and I laughed a little, then kissed her cheek. "Probably embarrassed at being caught," I said, then wrapped my arm around her so she was right next to me, "so, let's get going, shall we?" She nodded, and we payed for our books. 

 

 


End file.
